Eye to Eye/Transcript
(to do: missing Aurelia quotes when shooting thermal charges) (Enter Helios Targeting Centrum) Jack: Huh. The Eye is... right through there. Seems kinda easy though... I expected more resistance – Zarpedon: – Initiate lockdown! Zarpedon: Raise the force field! Jack: Oh, you're just the worst... Mox, any ideas? Moxxi: There should be a fusion reactor nearby feeding power to the force field. If you can disrupt it, the field should come down. (Stalling) Moxxi: The fusion reactor is behind a panel. Once you bring it out, it'll look like a series of red and blue canisters. (Use reactor) Moxxi: Alright, that's an HY-26 mini fusion reactor. To disable it, you'll need to damage the blue coolant – NOT the red thermal charges. (Destroy coolant) Moxxi: Easy peasy! (Destroy thermal charge) Moxxi: Ouch. *'Athena (if present):' I hate this place. *'Wilhelm (if present):' That was on purpose. *'Nisha (if present):' Meant to do that. *'Claptrap (if present):' I did it! *'Jack2 (if present):' Great. *'Aurelia (if present):' Owww! Moxxi: According to the blueprints, looks like there are three more of those babies. Two of 'em just need a little love tap and you'll be able to get to the Eye and shut it down. (Use first reactor) Moxxi: Same deal here. Break the coolant, not the red stuff. (Use second reactor) Moxxi: There's another node. Remember: blue good, red bad. (Destroy coolant (Alpha)) Moxxi: You've certainly got the touch. (Destroy thermal charge (Alpha)) Moxxi: Butterfingers, huh? *'Athena (if present):' Damn. It! *'Wilhelm (if present):' Dammit! *'Nisha (if present):' That one felt kinda good. *'Claptrap (if present):' FRUSTRATION! *'Jack2 (if present):' Hate this space station! *'Aurelia (if present):' (missing) (Destroy coolant (Beta)) Moxxi: Quite a sense of timing you've got there, sugar. (Destroy thermal charge (Beta)) Moxxi: Things getting a little hot? *'Athena (if present):' Dammit! *'Wilhelm (if present):' Didn't get all these enhancements to AVOID getting hurt. *'Nisha (if present):' Wanted that to happen. *'Claptrap (if present):' Joke's on you – I WANTED to get horribly maimed! *'Jack2 (if present):' Ow! *'Aurelia (if present):' (missing) (Both smaller reactors destroyed) Moxxi: Now that all the smaller reactors are shut down, it's time for the big climax. Find the primary fusion reactor – it'll take a bit more work to bring down, so get ready to put in some elbow grease. (Return to Helios Targeting Centrum) Moxxi: That's the big reactor. Just access the system and it'll start draining power from the force field. (Use console) Hyperion: Force field power draining. Moxxi: Alright, just hold on. This reactor holds a huge charge – once it's drained, the field will come down. Zarpedon: You will NEVER reach the laser core! Soldiers – KILL! Moxxi: It's powering down! Just hold your ground until it's off, and don't let them power it back up! Moxxi: This is taking forever – Lilith! Roland! The surge relays must be supplying power to the reactor! Take them out! Lilith: No idea what that means, but we'll start shootin' stuff! (Soldier approaches console) Moxxi: A soldier is trying to bring the shield back up! Moxxi: One of the soldiers made it to the reactor! (Soldier stops drain) Moxxi: They've stopped the reactor drain, you have to restart it! Moxxi: Honey, you gotta keep them away from the reactor! (Draining continues) Moxxi: Roland, Lilith – I need the path WIDE OPEN or things are gonna get messy! Lilith: Working on it! Also, that's what she said! Moxxi: I know what she said, just do it! Roland: We've got heavy resistance – that's gonna take some time. (Draining continues) Roland: Moxxi! I can't find the power to the security fields! We got – Lilith: This thing looks important! I'm gonna blow it up! Lilith: I am a genius! (Force field down) Hyperion: Force field power depleted. Force field disabled. Jack: The way to the laser is open. I'm coming down! (Enter Eye of Helios) Jack: The laser core awaits – let's get goin'. (Approaching electricity field) Jack: Yeahhh, uh – we're gonna have to go through... here. *'Athena (if present):' You're kidding me. *'Wilhelm (if present):' Screw. That. *'Nisha (if present):' You gotta be joking. *'Claptrap (if present):' Why would you even build something like that? *'Jack2 (if present):' Oh, COME ON! *'Aurelia (if present):' Oh, this is going to be FUN! Jack: It's an electrical convergence... yaddaya, it doesn't matter. Just wait for the laser to fire before you run through. It'll momentarily drain the power and stop all the electricity. Jack: Wait for it... Now! Go! (Passing the electricity field) Jack: Oh man, I hate that thing. Wish the laser didn't need it. Or that they hadn't built it like an enormous death trap. Jack: Son of a... Jack: Aw, it – of COURSE it's locked from the other side! THANKS, ZARPEDON! We're gonna have to take the long way around – let's hit the elevator and go topside. (Use elevator) (Cutscene) (Introduction screen - Colonel T. Zarpedon: To The Last) (End Cutscene) Jack: I'll take care of the troops – you take out Zarpedon's powersuit! Zarpedon: Too scared to face me yourself, Jack?! (Kill Powersuit Zarpedon) Jack: Whew! That was an ordeal, huh? Man, I'm glad that asshole is dead. Just – gimme a second to catch my breath here and we'll... shut down the laser. Jack: Oh, COME ON, she's still alive?! (Cutscene) (Introduction screen - Colonel T. Zarpedon: One Death To Save Millions) (End Cutscene) (Kill Zarpedon) (Cutscene) Jack: Hold your fire – I'm not done with her yet. Zarpedon: It doesn't matter what happens today... your fall is coming. Jack: Yeah yeah, cool. Where's the Vault? Zarpedon: Hidden beneath a tangle of chemical filth! I've seen what lies inside it. You can't – Jack: Waitwaitwait, you've seen inside it? The Vault's open? Zarpedon: You must turn back. The power within the Vault will trigger a chain of events that – Jack: Bored! (shoots Zarpedon, killing her.) Tiny Tina (if TVHM): HOT DAMN COLD BLOODED. Jack: The Vault's already open, huh? Cool. Now let's deal with that laser core. (End cutscene) (Approach Laser core) Jack: Don't enter the barrel of the laser when it's firing. For obvious reasons. (Enter The Laser Core) Jack: And this is where the magic happens. Jack: WOOOOOO! *'Athena (if present):' What the hell is that? *'Wilhelm (if present):' The hell am I lookin' at? *'Nisha (if present):' The hell is that? *'Claptrap (if present):' Waaaait a second... that eye looks familiar. *'Jack2 (if present):' Never thought the Eye of Helios would be an actual eye. *'Aurelia (if present):' Oh, it's appalling! I love it! Jack: This is what makes the Eye of Helios work. It's the core of the entire weapon. Roland: How could this thing even generate that much power? Jack: Come over here, I'll show you. Jack: Once we get this baby back under our control, it could wipe out entire bandit encampments with ZERO friendly casualties. Sounds pretty great, right? Lilith: Yeah. Sounds great. (Meet up with Jack) Jack: There she is. Hey, pumpkin! You in there? Roland: What the hell? Is that... Jack: The Eye of Helios. Well, it's actually the Eye of the Destroyer creature who came outta the Vault, but I attached it to my laser to increase its power tenfold. Cause I'm awesome. Lilith: You used the Destroyer's eye as a weapon? Jack: It was a weapon already – all the Eridian remnants are. I just figured out how to use it. Anyway, how do we shut this thing down? Moxxi: Carefully. Even ignoring the weird-ass eye, this type of reactor is highly volatile. You're feeding it something that amplifies its power, aren't you? Jack: Oh, uh, runoff from the Eridium refinement process. Some of the scientists call it "slag". Moxxi: Alright – do EXACTLY as I say and everything will be fine. Switch three of the flow sequencers to their prime position and reverse the power differential. *'Athena (if present):' Uhhh... *'Wilhelm (if present):' Uh... *'Nisha (if present):' Uh... *'Claptrap (if present):' Uh... *'Jack2 (if present):' Ummmm... *'Aurelia (if present):' Pardon? Moxxi: Press the thingy until you see purple, then press the thingy again. *'Athena (if present):' Roger. *'Wilhelm (if present):' Coulda just said that. *'Nisha (if present):' Pretentious sleaze. *'Claptrap (if present):' Of course! I knew that! *'Jack2 (if present):' Welp, blew my chances with her. Great. Way to go, moron. *'Aurelia (if present):' Ah! You're just a delight, Moxxi! (After switching first thingy to purple) Jack: Moxxi, you uhhh – sure about this? (After injecting first thingy) *'Athena (if present):' The eye's reacting. *'Wilhelm (if present):' Is something going on with the eye? *'Nisha (if present):' What's going on with the eye? *'Claptrap (if present):' Is it just me, or did that eye just whimper? *'Jack2 (if present):' Uhhh – somethin' going on with the eye? *'Aurelia (if present):' Ehm – the Eye seems to be upset. Jack: Eh Mox, I only juice the eye with a little bit of slag at a time. Are you sure that – Moxxi: It won't hurt the eyeball – trust me, sugar. (After injecting second thingy) Jack: Uh, Moxxi, the eye's freaking out. Moxxi: If this slag stuff is powering the laser, we need to force as much of it as we can back into the eye. The increased power will trip a failsafe and let us shut everything down. The eyeball may not like it, but it'll be fine, honey. (After injecting third thingy) Hyperion: Warning. Space-time instability detected. Entering protective mode. Moxxi: See, just like I said. With that failsafe tripped, we can reboot and the laser will be all yours. (Approaching power console) Jack: Wait! DON'T press that button! Moxxi: What's wrong? Jack: If the eye starts acting weird again during the reboot, I don't want to be anywhere near it. Moxxi: Thanks to the failsafes, it couldn't possibly do anything other than shut down. Jack: Eh, we'll agree to disagree. Alright, let's get back to the command center. With Zarpe-nuts dead, we can reboot the laser remotely from there. (Returning to Laser Command Center) Jack: Alrighty – the bad guy's dead, we're about to save the moon, and the Vault full of cool-ass alien stuff is, apparently, already open. Just shut down the laser and we can get to the fun part – finding that Vault. I'll let you do the honors. (Use console) Hyperion: Reboot sequence activated. Command control reset. Rebooting in... Five... Four... Three... Two... Shutdown aborted. Invalid energy configuraton. Jack: Oh, great, what now? Roland: Jack... I'm sorry. Lilith: I'm not! Hyperion: Warning: singularity detected. (singularity erupts, pulling Jack and the Vault Hunters toward it) Jack: Woah! What the hell?! Moxxi: Good job, everybody. Jack: What's Moxxi – w-what the hell are you doing?! Moxxi: Betraying you. Trying to kill you. Two things I shoulda done a long time ago, you power-hungry psychopath. Jack: What do you mean, Moxxi? How did you even – Moxxi: I've been watching you, Jack. And behind that smile, behind that hero complex, there's something wrong about you. If you come down from Helios alive, a lot of decent people will live to regret it. Jack: No no no NO NOOOO! Dammit, I TRUSTED you, Moxxi! Do you know what you've done?! You just killed us all! Moxxi: Bye-bye, sugar. (Screen fades to white, and fades back in) Jack: (coughing) Dammit. DAMMIT! The EYE! That was ONE OF A KIND! The things I could have DONE! Friggin' liars – friggin' COWARDS! They're no better than BANDITS! ru:Глаз за глаз/Диалоги Category:Transcripts